Attack on Shady Oaks
The attack on Shady Oaks was a terrorist attack on downtown Shady Oaks, Jill by separatists from Terra. It occurred on September 22, 1999 and killed 55 people. Overview After the famine that struck Terra in 1992, the country was very unstable and separatist groups became enraged at Jill for refusing assistance. A large terrorist group called the Rebels started testing cruiser missiles in 1998, and their secret missile base was unknown to either Terra or Jill's government. The attack At approximately 11:13 A.M., the missile was launched by the Rebels from the missile base 70 miles away. It was launched with limited fuel, so 10 miles before crossing the national border the fuel cell was dropped. At a peak of 12,000 feet it slowly began dropping towards the ground. The missile crossed the Jill - Terra border at 11:30. Border patrol guards reported an "unidentified object" flying over the plasma wall and the Jill Aerospace Agency (JAA) looked into the issue. At 11:55, citizens in Jill started reporting an unusual object gliding over the hills. JAA confirmed it to be an "alien missile" and ordered 5 jet fighters from a nearby base to shoot it down. The fighters, though, were in training and couldn't be sent in time. By 12:10 the missile was well into the Shady Oaks metropolitan area. The Shady Oaks Police received over 7,000 reports in a five-minute period. This prompted the JAA to release a press statement at 12:17, where it unfortunately reported that the missile could not be stopped. At 12:31 P.M., the missile clipped a small tower in the downtown area, sending a huge piece of concrete down to the road below. 7 people were killed be the concrete and 2 cars were crushed. Then, 5 seconds later, the missile struck the Freedom Building, a 21-story building on the Shady Oaks River. The missile tore through the glass and concrete, but was ripped apart by plasma-coated steel columns. Regardless, there was a huge hole in the building and 55 office workers were killed. Pieces of debris coated the avenue below. After exiting the building, the remains of the missile fell into the Shady Oaks River and were recovered a few hours later. Aftermath Immediate response The country was put under a code 5 security alert, meaning there was an "imminent threat" to the safety of the country. JAA's officials confirmed that the missile had been launched from a sparsely populated area in Terra. Terra's leader met with the Prime Minister of Jill to discuss the attack and how to counterattack the party that had killed 55 citizens. Jill deploys troops into Terra Jill and Terra signed a temporary opened-borders agreement. The plasma wall was opened, and 2,000 troops were sent into the desert and mountains to find the secret missile base. After about three days of scanning the path of the missile, the base was found in a small valley. Abandoned, half of the troops stayed at the launch site while the other thousand scanned the area for any of the terrorists. They were found hiding in a makeshift hut a few miles away, and were sentenced to life in prison for attacking the city. See also *Terra **Earthen Famine of '93 Category:Jill